Zuri Ross
Zuri Zenobia Ross is one of the main characters in Jessie. Her characteristics are often over precocious and she has a liking for blackmail. Her original origins are not clear although it is stated that she is from Uganda, Africa. Zuri is portrayed by Skai Jackson. Personality Throughout the show, Zuri grew up from being a sweet, adorable, kind-hearted, and sometimes turns into a snitch of a little girl to a very sassy, sarcastic, clever, scheming, and mischievous adolescent. She is spoiled and very often causes mischief. She enjoys talking to her stuffed bear, Chubby the bear or Chubbs, and her imaginary friend, Millie the Mermaid (deceased). She is also very lovable and has a special bond with all three of her siblings, as well as Jessie Prescott, Bertram and her parents. It also hinted throughout the series that Zuri won't be the same forever. In Krumping and Crushing, Zuri has her first crush and in one of the latest episodes, she has also accepted Millie the Mermaid's death. Zuri's least favorite sibling shown in all the episodes of the series is Luke. Description Zuri is very adorable and sweet-looking. She is dark-skinned, with curly black hair that she usually leaves down. She is also very skinny, yet very strong. Her fashion sense is very girly like her sister, Emma. She enjoys wearing bright colors and used to love tutus (announced in Season 4). Zuri also loves bows, colorful socks, and tiaras. Like Emma, Zuri has a passion for fashion, only, unlike Emma, most of her ideas are childish. She knows how to be creative with her fashion sense. She is pretty and has a sense of humor. She gets along with Emma (most of the time.) Relationships Family Emma Ross Sister Emma is Zuri's older sister. They love hanging out with each other and enjoy each other's company. Emma braids Zuri's hair occasionally and Zuri sits on Emma's lap a lot. She helps Emma with her fashion web cast Kitty Couture by making stuff such as (g)litter boxes and steaks. Their relationship together is very nurturing and they love each other. Though, at times, Emma makes Zuri mad as she discovers her older sister isn't as, "imaginative", as she used to be and is rather in love with the latest fashion styles. Though, Emma will go just out of her way after the day is done to go and help Zuri. Though sometimes she finds Zuri rather as, "the annoying nuisance". Ravi Ross Brother Ravi is Zuri's second oldest brother. Zuri and Ravi are extremely close. They care for each other a lot. Though, whenever Zuri knows Luke isn't on the spot, she blames Ravi for her mistakes, and unlike Luke, he never plots to get her back and accepts, though he gets her back by Jessie soon finding out and blaming Zuri. Sometimes, Ravi makes Zuri rather mad. Griff Love interest Griff and Zuri are good friends. During The Great Escape, Griff and Zuri started dating. Appearances (159/159) Jessie Good Luck Charlie Ultimate Spider-man K.C. Undercover Bunk'd Trivia *Zuri was brought home 2 months after her birthday. *Zuri was originally written as a girl from Chicago named Olivia. *Zuri enjoys listening to country music and has referenced many established country musicians including Rascal Flatts, Dolly Parton, Carrie Underwood and Tammy Wynette. *It is revealed that her middle name is Zenobia. Her middle name Zenobia was originally spelled with an "a" (Zanobia) instead of an "e". *It is shown that Zuri is good at writing songs. *She is shown to have skirts for different occasions, like Stuart, as shown when she wants to get her tattling skirt. *She had an imaginary friend named Milly the Mermaid that 'died' when she was stabbed by a swordfish becuase she (Milly) owed money to a crime boss, Lenny the shark. *She owns many stuffed animals including two stuffed pretty unicorns, a pink one and a purple one, a stuffed bear named Chubby the Bear, a white stuffed cat named Whiskers who she thinks is a 'control freak', a white stuffed dog named Mittens, a stuffed cow named Hugh Heffer, a stuffed giraffe, a stuffed panda named Pandy Warhol, a pink stuffed octopus, a white stuffed bear, a stuffed penguin, a brown stuffed monkey, a big purple stuffed dog, two stuffed dragons (a navy blue one and an olive green one), a brown stuffed spider, and a black and white dog (We Are So Grounded). *Her favorite stuffed animal is Chubby The Bear. *She likes Power Ponies. *Zuri has a private island in the Caribbean.